


Sanctuary

by Inkotinko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkotinko/pseuds/Inkotinko
Summary: All of this are my ocs own dimension story thingy





	Sanctuary

**Main with no name**

The story despicts around several characters like Alexander, Evelyn, Darchie and so on. There hasn't really been a main protagonist yet which makes the story a bit hard to continue on but the main goal was to defeat the judges and the gods trying to abuse their power to control everything.

**Wild west**

This story despicts of a cowboy named Empi working as a bouty hunter. The antagonist iim also working as a bouty hunter has gotten the mission to kill Empi, so while Empi is trying to do his job he is as well trying to flee from iim.

**Beach island**

Story despicts two brother living on one of the five islands around them (they live on the fifth). But one day one of the brothers disappears and the sky has started to turn into a darkish purple color and the sunny weather starts to disappear, the brother thats left is trying to find out whats happening while trying to find his brother while meeting a bunch of other weird people.

**"City life" (not properly named yet)**

A story shifting it's about two things first of a group of people working as fashion designers who is often goofing around but gets in trouble quite often the second story is about a lawyer who accidentally falls for a doctor who is a serial killer, the doctor wants nothing to do with the lawyer as he could get easily caught but uses him for benefit for getting away with murder.

**"Youngster house" (i forgot the name of this one)**

Story despicts a young man named Shad who fleed from the city to an empty house in the middle of the woods to start his new life with a bunch of "friends" he found. While he has been living with his friends he seems to have gotten two sides since he met that one girl who seems has to have put a curse on him.

**"Freak show!"**

It's just a bunch of people stuck under the control of a man who cant seem to get a haircut. Circus of nightmares.

**Where is Molly?**

A young boy with no arms and his friends suddenly loses their friend Molly. It turns out a week later that she had been murdered and thrown into the ditch outside the village, who was the killer of our poor Molly.

**Dantes Sympathy**

A work in progress about a detective in Russia.

**(Christianity story) - (Bruised child)**

These have no big story really one is just about a priest and his very close friend plays out in 1800. The other story just despicts a little satanist boy who is very clumsy.

**(still no name) _VERY NEW!_**

This ones about three homeless friends trying to make a living and help those who get abused by the rich noblemen one in particular is named Matthias who owns a rich property and is said to execute people for the tiniest things. Their goal is to take down Matthias.

**(still no name) _VERY NEW!_**

Story despicts a peaceful deity living in a big round lake with pure nature around them. They have a very stubborn tough friend who looks after them as the deity needs to stay in the lake to keep living and keep nature protected.

****

**This is all i got for now just small summaries~**

**i will probably make these bigger later on and who knows maybe add a few more..**


End file.
